We propose to test the use of acupuncture for menopausal symptom relief for women who experience menopause following treatment for breast cancer. The study is designed to test the effect of acupuncture on the menopausal symptom of hot flashes, explore the anticipated treatment benefit of acupuncture on menopausal symptoms of mood changes, sleep disturbances, loss of concentration, joint pain, headache and nervousness as well as changes in ovarian hormones and quality of life, and increase the knowledge base concerning the effectiveness of alternative/complementary health practices.